Ore no Nadeshiko Hikaru-chan
by 220734khageswara
Summary: Ini semua gara-gara dompet ketinggalan... /WARNING! AU, OOC, Shounen-Ai, bahasa amburegul pisan!/09x12/


**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi  
** _WARNING! AU, OOC, Shounen-Ai (09x12), Matsuyama's POV dengan bahasa yang amburegul... **  
**_

"Mulai hari ini, lo pake baju itu!"

"Apa?! Lo gila kah apa!? Nggak, nggak..., NGGAK! Gue gak mau!"

"Lo mau pake atau lo gak bakalan bisa bebas dari sini?"

"Sial..."

 **Ore no Nadeshiko Hikaru-chan  
** by 220734khageswara

Musim panas kali ini asli nyebelin! Ini semua gara-gara dompet gue yang ketinggalan di apartemen! Entah gue yang mulai bego semenjak gue selalu berkutat dengan tugas kuliah musim panas sampe ngalong tiap hari atau gimana nih? Akhirnya gue harus kejebak disini dan dengan keadaan begini!

Semua ini berawal ketika gue makan di sebuah kedai di pinggiran kota metropolitan Tokyo. Gue udah kadung lapar jadinya gue masuk ke kedai itu dan memesan makanan. Hm..., harganya gak terlalu mahal sih buat ukuran gue yang merupakan mahasiswa perantauan kere abis ini. Akhirnya gue pesan makanan itu dengan porsi besar karena cacing perut gue udah mulai rusuh sampe dinding lambung gue udah digigitin rame-rame.

"Pesan ramen porsi besar ya!"

"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar ya..."

Begitu ramennya datang, gue makan dengan lahap banget. Gue kayak udah berbulan-bulan belum makan karena gue makan porsi sebesar itu sampe ludes. Iya, porsi besarnya ini benar-benar besar. Sampe pelayannya aja kaget pas lihat gue makan. Berarti efek ngerjain tugas beberapa hari lalu tanpa makan bisa bikin gue kalap. Setelah ludes, gue merogoh saku celana gue. Disitulah kesialan gue berawal...

Mampus! Gue gak bawa dompet! Sial!

Aduh, tengsin gue..., gue udah pesan porsi besar dan gue gak bawa uang? Pada akhirnya gue ngaku aja ke pelayannya kalo dompet gue ketinggalan dan bakalan balik ke apartemen buat ngambil. Eh tapi gak mungkin ya? Apartemen gue kan kudu satu kali naik kereta dan jaraknya pun lumayan jauh?

"Pak, saya minta maaf. Dompet saya ketinggalan, jadi..."

"Maaf pak, bapak harus bayar sekarang. Gak bisa ditunda-tunda."

"Tapi pak, dompet saya tertinggal pak..."

"Bapak mau saya laporkan ke polisi? Itu sama saja hutang, pak!"

Aduh! Gue gak mau berurusan sama polisi! Gimana nih!? Gue udah mau loncat kalo udah denger kata 'polisi'. Sampe pada akhirnya, datanglah si bos yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang sangat gue kenal...

"Ada apa ini? Kok ribut-ribut di kedai?"

"Bos..."

"Apa!? Hey, lo Kojiro Hyuga kan? Lo itu bos disini ya?"

Iya, Kojiro Hyuga. Dia itu teman sekelas gue di kampus. Orangnya ireng banget, tinggi, ganteng sih... tapi galaknya bukan main. Tapi gue gak nyangka kalo dia ini bos kedai ini. Gue kiranya dia ini mahasiswa kere juga karena dia gak pernah cerita apapun kalo dia ini bos disini.

"Matsuyama, ngapain lo?"

"Plis ya, Hyuga. Gue nanti bayar deh ya! Dompet gue ketinggalan nih! Gue balik dulu buat ambil dompetnya ya? Boleh ka..."

"Mana boleh!? Disini gak terima ngutang, tauk!? Dikira gampang nagih-nagih manusia berhutang itu? Bisa bangkrut usaha gue nanti!"

"Aduuuuuuh..." gue mulai jiper dengan suara Hyuga yang melengking abis bak penyanyi metal. Udah keki berat dia..., daripada gue mati di tangan dia, akhirnya gue ngeluarin kata-kata yang gak diduga.

"Ya udah, gue akan lakukan apa aja untuk nebus hutang gue deh!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK...

Suasana ngedadak sunyi.

Ya ampun? Yakin tadi gue yang ngomong? Gue pun ngeliat Hyuga. Dia terdiam sambil garuk-garuk dagu. Setelah agak lama, barulah dia panggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Baik..., gue ampuni lo. Tapi ada satu syarat..."

"Apa itu?"

Pelayan itu pun ngasih sesuatu ke gue. Sesuatu yang sangat 'nggak mungkin' buat gue.

Baju maid perempuan dan segala aksesoris untuk perempuan!

"Mulai hari ini, lo pake baju itu!"

~000~

Udah hampir seminggu gue tinggal di kedai ini buat kerja. Iya, kerja dadakan buat bayar hutang ramen yang sebenernya gak seberapa itu. Kerjanya gue ya jadi pelayan di kedai itu dengan menggunakan baju maid! Aaaaarrrrgh!

Belum lagi papan nama gue yang mencantumkan nama kecil gue, Hikaru. Otomatis pelanggan ngira kalo gue ini cewek tulen, padahal bukan woy! Gak lihat nih jakun gue? Duh, selesai dari urusan sini, gue tonjok tuh muka bos Hyuga itu di kampus nanti!

"Matsuyama, nanti setelah bekerja, lo pake baju yang udah gue kasih kemarin ya?" kata Hyuga ngedadak. DEG! Jantung gue serasa mau copot. Mau tau baju apa? Nanti gue kasih tau.

"Hyuga, ng maksud saya, bos..., memangnya kita mau kemana?" gue memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ada deh. Nanti lo ikut aja. Lagi gak ada tugas kuliah juga kan?"

"Gak ada sih..." jawab gue dengan cemas.

"Ya udah, lo wajib ikut sama gue. Trus jangan sampe jatuh-jatuh ya!"

Setelah kerjaan tuntas semua, gue intip baju yang dimaksud tadi di ruang ganti. Sebuah _dress_ warna pink pastel yang imut-imut untuk cewek-cewek sekolah di Jepang. Walaupun polos tanpa bordiran apapun, ternyata ada banyak aksesoris pendukungnya seperti bros perak dengan batu pink di tengahnya dan beberapa perhiasan dengan batu-batu yang sama. Semuanya pink! Belum lagi sendal wedges yang (menurut gue) solnya ketebelan banget. Pantesan tadi Hyuga berpesan agar jangan sampe jatuh. Dih!

"Hey, udah selesai?" suara Hyuga pun mengejutkan gue yang masih belum ganti baju sama sekali. Gue pun langsung grasak-grusuk berganti baju. Ya ampun, susah cara makenya gara-gara _dress_ -nya itu agak ngepres.

"Matsuyama!"

"Iya bentar!" gue makin panik. Haduh gimana caranya?

BRAK! Hyuga pun masuk ke ruang ganti gue. Dia pun geleng-geleng kepala lihat gue yang agak kesulitan pake baju itu. Jangan cuman geleng-geleng doang! Bantuin kek napa? Duh, gue mendadak jadi emosi.

"Tolong bantu Matsuyama pake bajunya tuh..." kata Hyuga pada seorang pelayannya. Akhirnya pelayan itu yang bantuin gue buat pake bajunya ini. Kenapa gak dari tadi kek?

"Ng, dek Matsuyama...," panggil si pelayan yang umurnya lebih tua dari gue. "Tau makna dari batu berwarna pink ini?"

"Ini? Gak tau. Apa itu?"

"Ini Rose Quartz, batu cinta. Penggunanya bisa jadi lebih percaya diri lho. Oh, ini juga dijuluki batu cinta dalam perkawinan..."

Hah? Kawin? Ini tujuannya Hyuga kasih aksesoris gini buat itu?! Anjir dah..., muka gue jadi ngedadak anget. Setelah dipake semua aksesorisnya, akhirnya gue melirik ke cermin. Di cermin, muka gue memerah kayak kepiting rebus!

"Dek, mau dirias?"

"Hm, biar saya saja." jawab gue sambil ngambil bedak dan _lipgloss_ lalu memoleskannya di muka gue. Iya, Hyuga nyuruh gue buat dandan. Rambut gue yang pendek ini dikasih jepit rambut unyu berwarna pink. Yap, inilah gue. Hikaru Matsuyama yang sial gara-gara dompet ketinggalan lalu jadi cewek jadi-jadian selama seminggu lebih!

~000~

Gue pun menemui Hyuga yang nunggu di dekat mobil kesayangannya. Sambil jalan pelan-pelan biar gak jatuh, gue samperin dia. Hyuga pun melotot ke gue dan mukanya pun memerah.

"Humph! Ini lo? Astaga, lo bisa dandan gak sih?" cela Hyuga.

"Lo kan tau kalo gue ini cowok tulen, Hyuga! Ngatain mulu sih!" gue ngerasa keki. Setidaknya hargain gue kek! Udah usaha dandan meski gue gak mau!

"Ahahaha, ya udah. Lo masuk deh!" perintah Hyuga sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya. Gue pun masuk dengan langkah biasa. Iya, langkah biasa untuk seorang cowok. Pas mobil udah jalan, gue pun duduk ngangkang seperti gak terjadi apa-apa.

"Heh! Pake rok itu! Kalo di tempat umum, bisa diintip celana dalammu!" seru Hyuga sambil memukul paha gue.

"I-iya iya!" sebisa mungkin gue rapatin kaki gue seperti gaya cewek lagi duduk. Ih susah ya ternyata. Dari sini gue jadi ngerti gimana perasaan para cewek disana.

Akhirnya mobil pun berhenti pada suatu tempat. Iya, ke puncak bukit. Di puncak sana, udah ada kursi, meja, dan apapun lah. Persis _candlelight dinner_. Hyuga pun membuka pintu mobil dan gue pun keluar dari situ. Wew, tumben jadi _gentleman_ gini..., eh gue kan cowok!

"Sini duduk..." Hyuga menarik kursi dan mempersilakan gue duduk. Asiiiik, makan malam mahal nih ceritanya. Gue pun udah cuek dengan dandanan heboh dan _dress_ ini. Yang penting bisa makan!

"Mari makaaaaaan!"

"Hey Matsuyama! Makan itu pelan-pelan sih!" seru Hyuga bete. Gue pun memandang Hyuga dengan tatapan sadis.

"Lo nih ngatur-ngatur gue dari tadi! Gue kan bukan pacar lo?" balas gue dengan sadis. Hyuga pun kaget.

"Hm, lagian..., gue pengen nanya nih... Kenapa gue harus pake pakaian perempuan? Lo ada dendam sama gue selama ini jadinya gue dipermaluin kayak gini? Kayaknya gue gak pernah jahatin lo apalagi nge _bully_ lo kan? Gue cuman ngutang yang sebenernya bisa gue bayar kalo lo kasih kesempatan gue buat pulang!" gue pun nyerocos gitu aja. Itupun agak muncrat-muncrat karena gue lagi ngunyah _steak_.

"..."

Hyuga pun mandangin gue dengan tatapan genit. Astaga, mau lo apa sih!? Gue jadi salah tingkah.

"Gue pikir, lo itu manis kalo pake baju cewek, makanya ngutangnya elo dijadiin kesempatan buat gue. Dan lihat kan hasilnya? Lo cantik banget!"

Jadi selama ini...!? Lo maniak ya, Kojiro Hyuga! Gue pun hanya bisa nangis dalam hati.

"Sori ya, jadi nggak nyaman gini. Tapi..., hem..., gue..." ngedadak suara Hyuga jadi pelan.

"Apa?"

"Gue suka sama lo sebenernya. Sori kalo gue agak mempermainkan lo..."

Gue pun terdiam. Nafsu makan pun ngedadak ilang. Jadi, Hyuga suka gue? Trus gimana ceritanya?

"Mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Lah? Kok jadi gini? Emangnya gak ada cewek lain? Kenapa harus gue yang notabene cowok sih?

"So-sori, Hyuga. Tapi..." gue berusaha nolak, tapi kok gue jadi terbata-bata gini? Muka gue mulai anget lagi. Ayo fokus!

"Karena gue aneh? Gue mencintai seorang cowok?" tebak Hyuga. Yap, betul sekali.

"Be-begitulah..."

Hyuga pun skak-mat sama jawaban gue. Hyuga pun menyudahi makan malam itu dan nganterin gue pulang. Pulang dengan perasaan kecewa.

~000~

Seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, gue gak pernah ke kedai itu. Iya, gue udah diperbolehkan pulang dan hutang gue udah lunas. Seharusnya gue senang karena gue gak harus mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan pakaian perempuan lagi. Tapi kok yang ada perasaan gak enak?

Gue masih ketemu sama Hyuga di kelas, tapi kami gak pernah saling sapa. Guenya malu, dianya cuek. Kejadian itu bikin dia syok berat kayaknya jadinya tengsin abis kalo mau negur gue. Agak sedih juga sih soalnya gue yang bikin dia jadi kayak gitu.

"Hyuga..." panggil gue tiba-tiba. Hyuga pun menoleh ke arah gue dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada apa, Matsuyama?"

"Gue minta maaf soal kejadian itu. Yah..., jadinya kita gak saling sapa gini kan?"

"Gak apa. Seharusnya gue yang minta maaf udah bikin lo malu selama berhari-hari. Lagian juga, aneh kan kalo ternyata gue ini suka sama lo, bukan sama seorang cewek?"

Muka gue mulai anget lagi. Kayaknya memerah nih. "Hm, begitu ya?"

"Trus lo juga manis di mata gue, kayak cewek. Jadinya yah..., pake baju cewek pun cocok..."

Anjir, gak gitu juga, Hyuga! Gue udah mulai mencak-mecak dalam hati.

"Baiklah..., gue akui keberanian lo, Hyuga. Gue hargain itu."

Hyuga menatap gue dengan gak percaya. "Maksud lo?"

"I-iya, gue terima pernyataan cinta lo itu..., lo senang kan?"

Hyuga menatap mata gue lekat-lekat. Dalam sekejap, dia meluk gue! Astaga, mana di tempat umum lagi!

"Hyuga! Hentikan dong! Jangan peluk-peluk gini ah!" gue pun meronta-ronta di pelukan Hyuga.

"Lah, lo kan udah jadi pacar gue?" tanya Hyuga pilon.

"Tapi jangan norak, bego! Lepasiiiiiiiin!"

Gue pun melepas pelukan Hyuga dengan paksa. Akhirnya lepas juga. Gue sampe ngos-ngosan sendiri karena tenaga Hyuga ini gede banget pas meluk tadi.

"Nah, berhubung lo udah nerima gue..., gue punya satu permintaan... "

Hyuga pun mendekati gue sampe wajahnya dekat banget sama wajah gue. Saat itulah bibirnya itu menyentuh bibir gue dengan lembut. DEG! Jantung gue berdegup kencang banget. Kira-kira orang-orang di sekitar sini bakal berkomentar apa soal kami ini? Gue pun langsung menyentuh wajah Hyuga agar lepas dari ciumannya itu.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya gue. Berharap bukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Lo pake baju cewek lagi ya nanti..."

Mampus. Gue kirain lo udah gak bakal nyuruh itu lagi...

~000~

 **-THE END-**

 _P.S: Olalalaaaaaa, hutang ficsku banyak juga ya... /tepar. Yah, maaf ceritanya rada ngeselin disini. Udah mumet di kantor jadinya ngetik ini deh. Lagi-lagi soal pairing 09x12, uhuhuhu... jangan bosan-bosan ya. :3_


End file.
